A Tale of Lies
by Asellus-Stars
Summary: A Breton pirate named Arthur Vakane seeks out a guild. This guild is La Av Loria Varlais. He joins, hiding his true intentions. However, Asellus Tyreaghymn, the leader of the guild, knows that whatever he is planning, it can't be good. She keeps a close eye on him, planning to thwart whatever plan he has, but that task proves to be harder than thought. Set Before ESO.


Quick, quiet breaths were masked by the sound of a guard patrol's footsteps. I'm going to have to be more careful next time, the hidden Breton thought. He scaled a wall and entered the building through a window, silently admiring Altmeri architecture. He took no time to look at the paintings that he passed striding over to the last room on the left. Listening carefully to the sound of the taproom below him, he opened the door and shut it behind him, making his way over to the screen that hid the bed. It was extremely dark. Even a khajiit would have trouble seeing. Luckily, he remembered where everything was. He went up to the screen, took a deep breath, then went around it to face a soft bed with a red blanket- empty. The man then felt a sword on his back.

"You have ten seconds to state your name and business," a woman's' voice rang out.

"My name is Captain Arthur Vakane," he said, "and I am looking for a Bosmeri woman named Asellus Tyreaghymn."

"Who is she and why are you looking for her?"

"She is the creator and leader of a guild named La Av Loria Varlais. I am looking for her because I wish to join. I do believe I have found her though."

"Then leave."

"I can't. She has a sword up to my back."

There was a pause. "You are obviously a pirate. What could you possibly hope to achieve by joining La Av Loria Varlais?"

Arthur didn't move more than an inch before the sword pressed harder against his back, making a small hole in his clothes. He then put his hands up and slowly moved down and sat the soft bed, looking at his captor. He was taken back by her beauty. Long, wavy, wood colored locks were coming from her head. He stared into her green eyes filled with boredom, awaiting his response.

"A business connection. And just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I don't agree with your views on equality."

"Why should I even consider letting you join?"

"Perhaps because I know about the Hermaeus Mora incident."

Asellus' eyes widen with shock only for a second before returning to their bored glance.

"You're a pirate. No one would believe you."

"Yes, but I have people who owe their lives to me. Important people."

"And how will this affect me?"

"One of those people is High King Emeric. And when a High King warns others about someone, they tend to become targets for everyone."

There was a minute of silence, and the blond could tell that she was finding all ways that this could end up. It amazed him to see her so deep in thought; to see such concentration but alertness in her eyes. He started to think that maybe he could disarm her while she was thinking, but alas, the sword stayed at his chest and he knew that the slightest of movements could result in him dying.

"Fine," she stated. "I do hope you realize on what you are getting yourself into."

"I can only imagine." Arthur said in a rather teasing tone. That make the Bosmer squint. She then surprisingly put away her sword.

"Being a member of La Av Loria Varlais is not easy, I assure you. I'm going to have to train you-"

"I already know how to fight."

"There is more than just fighting you know. And everyone one could use some work. We will start your training as soon as we're on the road- which will be tomorrow."

"Where are we headed?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"You ignore answering questions."

The woman rolled her eyes. "After we leave Summerset Isles we are going to Dune, in Elsweyr."

"Great."

He lied backwards onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Asellus asked, annoyed.

"Resting."

"Don't go to sleep in my bed."

"Then where?"

She was obviously pestered by this point. Her delicate features perched, and she quickly left the room, light pouring into the opaque room, only to return half a minute later. "You'll be sleeping in the room left to mine."

"Shame," he said with a smirk. "I was looking forward to sharing a bed with you."

"Get out."

"Are you sure? I honestly-"

"Now."

He cocked his head and nodded. "Very well then. See you in the morning, dearest."

The brunette didn't react to the nickname in the slightest. Arthur got up and walked toward the door, winking before walking out. As soon as he reached the door to the room he was supposed to sleep in, the door that he just exited, shut. He opened the door.

This room was much brighter. The setup was the same, but things were amiss, as if someone was already staying there. The Breton walked over to the bed, this one with a blue blanket. He was just about to sit when someone popped up from under the bed. He nearly screamed.

"I take it you're the joinee?" The person said.

Arthur saw another beautiful woman, this one being a high elf with straight, long blonde hair. She looked more happy than the other woman. "The name is Captain Arthur Vakane. And you?"

"No need to be so formal. I'm Versania. I am- was- staying in this room," she started focusing on packing. There wasn't much for her to pack, but she took her time, making sure everything was in the right spot.

"You must have some dirt on her."

"What?"

Versania looked up. "Asellus would typically never let someone like you join unless you had something major against her. Where you past friends?"

"No. I brought up some of her history."

"You know her history? She never talks about it with us."

"Only a small bit I know."

"Well," she stood up, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Vakane."

"Pleasure's all mine," he said, watching her walk away.

Honestly, he knew almost nothing about Asellus. Even what he brought up was only a rumour that daedric worshippers say. It must have been true, but beyond that simple rumour, all Arthur knew was that her name was Asellus Tyreaghymn and she created La Av Loria Varlais. The only other things he heard were people talking about how La Av Loria Varlais saved the town or cleared out that dungeon or something of that sort.

The Breton does hope to learn more about this woman, but doing so is completely unnecessary for his real goals, goals that he guarded with his life. That is, until the time is right.


End file.
